Joy and Fear Love Story-Part 2
by Proudanutie
Summary: Joy and Fear starts a family after being together over a year and finally tell the other. Through Joy's pregnancy the find out their baby is going to be born with powers. Joy and Fear gets engaged at the end with Disgust finding out about her baby inside her and Sadness' love. Melody is born at the end. No mean or rude reviews as I am trying to control my anger.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not very good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so don't judge me. Also, I'm not good a spelling, so don't judge me for that too. This doesn't take place inside Riley's mind, just so you know. This is what it might be like if they were outside of the mind and living a house together, ect.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, but the emotions have been worried about Joy. She hasn't been herself lately. Being sick everyday and night for the pass few weeks. She also looks every different, but no one knows why. Joy was sitting down, with her head in her hands, sighing a little bit. She doesn't like being like this. She isn't as joyful at all, she is down and unwell. Sadness came into and saw her sitting there. She was worried about her friend, and she dose not like seeing Joy like this. All sick."Hey, Joy. Are you feeling any better yet?"

"Oh, hey, Sadness. I'm not feeling any better, but thanks for asking," Joy said standing up slowly and putting her hand on her chest.

"Well you do like so pail. I wonder what is making you..." Sadness was cut off by Joy throwing up into a bowl next to her."Oh. You really need to find out what is making you ill. I think I know but I don't want to tell you just in case it isn't what it is,"

Joy sighed and wiped her mouth."If you might know but don't want to tell me it's fine. I going to find out sooner or later,"

"You need to find out now. I'll take you to the medication centre so they can see what's wrong with you," Sadness said.

"Okay, thanks," Joy said before throwing up again."Okay, I think I am a bit better now,"

"As long as you're sure and don't throw up in front of everyone who is there," Sadness said.

"I'll just go to the toilet if I feel like I'm going throw up again," Joy said.

"Okay. Lets get going," Sadness said.

"Hold on! I need to get something," Joy said rushing somewhere. She went to talk to Fear."Hey, Fear,"

"Hey, Joy," he said before giving her a kiss.

"Sadness is going to take me to the medication centre to see what is wrong with me," Joy said.

"Well, I hope everything goes okay," Fear said before asking a quick question."Does anyone know about our relationship?"

"Nope. Not yet," Joy said smiling."Which is good. We should really tell them soon. We have been dating for over a year now and they have no idea. I got to admit this, but we did good at hiding it. After me and Sadness comes back, then we tell them."

"Yeah. Okay, you better get going," Fear said. They gave each other a quick kiss."I love you,"

"Love you too," Joy said going out.

* * *

In the medication centre, Joy and Sadness were sitting down, waiting to be called in. Luckily Joy hasn't thrown up yet. They saw pictures of babies, posters about health.

"Aw! Look at these babies on the wall!" Joy said."I want one,"

"You do? I know that you wanted a baby!" Sadness said.

"Yeah, they're really cute!" Joy said.

The doctor came out and called them both in."So, Joy. I heard that you haven't been feeling well for a few weeks. Shall we see what's wrong?"

"Yes, please," Joy said.

"No, do you want a blood test or something else?" the doctor asked.

Joy thought for a moment."Hmm. Blood test please,"

"Okay. I got everything ready," the doctor said getting things ready. She tabbed her arm with some numbing stuff."Okay, you might feel it, but it won't hurt for long,"

"Okay," Joy said.

The doctor took the blood test, which didn't hurt Joy at all. A few hours later, they got the test back

"Okay, Joy we got the results back," the doctor said.

"Oh. What is it? Have I got something wrong?" Joy asked worrying.

"No. You're fine. Actually you're pregnant," the doctor said.

"Pregnant! My dream came true!" Joy said.

"Wait...Joy is pregnant? How? She hasn't eve got a boyfriend. Not unless she has been hiding something," Sadness said.

"Look, I do have a boyfriend, but I will tell you who it is when we get home," Joy said.

"Okay," Sadness said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not very good at writing stories or keeping the characters in character, so don't judge me. Also, I'm not good a spelling, so don't judge me for that too. This doesn't take place inside Riley's mind, just so you know. This is what it might be like if they were outside of the mind and living a house together, ect.**

* * *

Sadness and Joy returned home, with Joy still looking pail. When they got inside, Disgust and Anger were looking at them. Joy felt a gut pain in her stomach, which made her rush to the bathroom to throw up.

"Nice!" Disgust said.

Fear came out and saw their faces with a disgust look."Cut Joy some slack,"

Joy came out with a groan and noticed Fear there."Oh, hey Fear,"

"Hey, ho-Joy," Fear said not using the other word.

Sadness, Disgust and Anger looked at each other wondering what Fear was going to say."Hmm. Why did you say 'ho' then replacing it with 'Joy' for?" Sadness asked.

"Look, everyone I got to say something," Joy began. She took a deep breath before speaking again."Me and Fear has been in a relationship for...well...over a year now,"

Sadness' eyes grow."Oh! So Fear is the father of your unborn child?"

Joy slapped her face as she hasn't even told Fear yet. Fears eyes grow and turned his head towards Joys."You're pregnant?" Fear asked Joy. Joy just nodded. She didn't know what too say."This is great news!" Fear said.

"That is just gross!" Disgust said."Why didn't you tell us that you were in a relationship with each other?"

"We were worried about what all of you would say," Joy said.

"So. If you have a boy or a girl, what will you name him or her?" Sadness asked.

"We don't know yet. It is too..." Joy burped. All their eyes grow, as Joy burped and something magical looking came out when she burped.

"Ew! What was that?" Disgust asked.

"I have no idea. Should I go back to the medical centre tomorrow to find out what it was?" Joy asked.

"I think we should," Fear said.

* * *

The next day, Joy and Fear went to the medical centre early so they could get seen first. The same woman who told Joy she was pregnant was there."Oh, hey Joy. What are you doing back?"

"Well, since yesterday, I have been burping this magical looking..." Joy was cut off by the burp."See?"

"Wow! I thing you're going to have a magical baby," she said.

"What do you mean? Magical?" Fear asked worrying what she meant.

"It's nothing to worry about. That same thing happened to my sister. Her daughter was born with powers. It looks like your will be born with powers too," she said.

"What kind of powers?" Joy asked.

"Well, I don't know, but it might be like my niece's powers, snow, ice, orbing, freezing things, not with ice, and hmm...I keep forgetting the other one," she said.

"What is your niece's name?" Joy asked.

"Melody," she said."I got to get my lunch now so I'll see you when you need your first scan," she said leaving the room.

Joy started thing about something."Hey, Fear?"

"Yes, Joy?" Fear asked.

"If we have a girl, how about we name her Melody? That sounds so beautiful," Joy said.

"Yeah. If it's a girl we will name her Melody," Fear said.


End file.
